towfffandomcom_de-20200216-history
Diskussion:Heathers Mentor (Shrike14)
Geil. Das nenne ich ne würdige Fortsetzung. [[User:Stachli|'Sta']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Stachli|'ch']][[Benutzer Blog:Stachli|'li']] 14:24, 14. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Sowas hört man gern! Danke! [[Benutzer:Shrike14|'Shrike']][[benutzer diskussion:Shrike14|'14']] 14:30, 14. Sep. 2010 (UTC) S'chöner Kampf und klasse geschrieben. [[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 19:28, 14. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Gut geschrieben, nur der Titel sagt mir noch nicht so so. Außerdem gefällt mir, dass du mehr Kampfszenen in den Bots beschreibst, die vorheroge geschichte hatte ja eher wenig mit HF zu tun. '''Crash'74''' (Admin) 11:18, 15. Sep. 2010 (UTC) die story ist ja ganz okay und ich wünschte du könntest so gut schreiben wie ich TechnoMaster766 15:09, 28. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Also erst einmal vorneweg: Danke, dass du meine Story gelesen hast und gut findest! Allerdings fand ich deinen Nachschub ziemlich eingebildet! Außerdem muss ich ehrlich sagen, dass ich meinen Schreibstil besser finde als deinen. Bei mir kommen immerhin Gefühle und Beschreibungen vor, während deine Story nur eine Aufeinanderfolge von Aussagen ist, die größtenteils keinen Sinn ergeben. [[Benutzer:Shrike14|'Shrike']][[benutzer diskussion:Shrike14|'14']] 15:14, 28. Sep. 2010 (UTC) doch kla mann die ist voll gut und auch besser als deine aber deine ist auch fast so gut wie meine und meine kämpfe sind cool hättest du nicht auch lust ein hörspiel zu machen dann wären unseres partner storys ich würde übrigens gerne in deiner story vorkommen ich würde gerne bruno westerwave sein bittebitte TechnoMaster766 15:18, 28. Sep. 2010 (UTC) OK, zunächst noch einmal danke, für deine positive Kritik, aber zu deinen Fragen: 1. Nein, ich habe nicht vor, ein Hörspiel zu machen, da man meiner Meinung nach mehrere Leute braucht, um ein vernünftiges Hörspiel zu machen. Außerdem würde ich unsere Stories nicht so gern als Partnerstories haben, da sie komplett unterschiedlich sind (inhaltlich) 2. Ich werde dich erst einmal nicht in meiner Story vorkommen lassen, da ich noch nicht einmal einen Platz für Stachli habe und der als erstes dran wäre. Außerdem möchte ich erst, dass die Sache auf der Disku deiner Story geklärt wird, bevor ich Zusagen mache. Ich hoffe du missverstehst das jetzt nicht als Beleidigung, denn das war auf keinen Fall als eine gemeint. [[Benutzer:Shrike14|'Shrike']][[benutzer diskussion:Shrike14|'14']] 15:24, 28. Sep. 2010 (UTC) mann ich will aber TechnoMaster766 15:26, 28. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Tut mir ja leid, aber wie gesagt, alles ist bereits verplant Sollte Stachli das lesen: Ich hoffe, ich finde eine Stelle für dich, auch wenn es da gerade mau aussieht... [[Benutzer:Shrike14|'Shrike']][[benutzer diskussion:Shrike14|'14']] 15:30, 28. Sep. 2010 (UTC) mann mit euch macht das keinen spaß TechnoMaster766 15:33, 28. Sep. 2010 (UTC) D'ie Story ist bis jetzt wirklich gut;-) '''''Und hier im Wiki eine der besten;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 18:45, 28. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Danke (: Über Verbesserungsvorschläge würde ich mich trotzdem freuen! das heißt, wenn es denn welche gibt... [[Benutzer:Shrike14|'Shrike']][[benutzer diskussion:Shrike14|'14']] 11:46, 30. Sep. 2010 (UTC) S'o direkt gibt es nichts zu verbessern, denn das wenige was es wäre, wären auch wiederum Dinge an den ich in meiner Story Kritik üben müsste. Grammatikalisches Zeug und so was. Dinge die für mich Bewertungstechnisch nicht relevant sind;-) D'''eine Story finde ich besser als meine, denn ich befürchte das meine Story für viele zu langarmig ist. Oder die Thematik zu unverständlich. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Godfried von Breen]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 18:50, 30. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Das würde ich so nicht sagen, allerdings bin ich trotzdem davon abgekommen, deine Story weiterzulesen (Ich hab bis einschließlich Mary Ann Gorast gelesen), was aber daran liegt, dass du immer soviel auf einmal schreibst. Ich fände es einfacher, wenn du immer einzelne Kapitel hochladen würdest. [[Benutzer:Shrike14|'Shrike']][[benutzer diskussion:Shrike14|'14']] 10:10, 1. Okt. 2010 (UTC) D'''ann kann ich dir eine freudige Nachricht zukommen lassen;-) ''W'enn die letzte / aktuelle Story fertig ist, ist die erste Gesamtgeschichte fertig;-) Dann kannst du ganz in Ruhe das Gesamtwerk zu ende lesen;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 18:06, 1. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Klingt gut! [[Benutzer:Shrike14|'Shrike']][[benutzer diskussion:Shrike14|'14']] 07:26, 2. Okt. 2010 (UTC) A'''lso, die erste komplette Story; ''„The Agori Empire“ The curse of the Protodermis i'''st fertig;-) Habe das angefangene Kapitel 8 weg genommen und es wird das erste Kapitel der zweiten kompletten Story;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Godfried von Breen]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 14:43, 2. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Finale Jetzt fehlt nur noch das Finale! Ich würde mich über Kritik und besonders über Verbesserungsvorschläge freuen! Außerdem mag ich es auch, zu hören, wie toll meine Geschichte ist (: [[Benutzer:Shrike14|'Shrike']][[benutzer diskussion:Shrike14|'14']] 15:05, 5. Okt. 2010 (UTC)